Be Mine?
by ShulesPsych
Summary: Juliet's the quiet girl, nobody talks to her. Shawn is the gorgeous jock that everyone loves. What happens when their two roads cross? Shules!


**Hey guys I'm sorry that I deleted A New Beginning but no matter what I tried I just couldn't figure out a way to continue it that made me satisfied, it lacked a lot of things that a good story needs so I decided to bring you another AU fic that's set in high school as well :) enjoy! I just recently watched The Vow and I'm thinking of doing a story like that where Juliet loses her memory later if you would like. **

* * *

Hi I'm Shawn

Shawn Spencer the quarterback of the football team, straight A student, the guy every girl at Rectular high school wanted. Shawn wasn't like most jocks though, he didn't care if you were cool or nerdy. That's what made him so well liked and popular. Yet there is always that one person that could care less, if they had it their way you wouldn't be walking on this earth at all. That person was Juliet O'Hara. She despised Shawn, she didn't even know him that well she just didn't like him. One of the reasons could be that he had so many friends and she had zero, unless you count the janitor she was friendless. Jealousy. She envied what Shawn had and he probably didn't even realize how lucky he was, he probably just took it for granted. Because of that she didn't want anything to do with him, nothing. Whenever he would walk by her she would glare. He deserved too! Juliet knew he didn't deep down, but she couldn't help herself. He was the whole package. Gorgeous, athletic, smart, sweet, had the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen in their lives. He could get any girl he wanted so decided she was going to be the one that wouldn't drool over him. Juliet was the kind of girl that sat in the corner of class, didn't talk, didn't answer questions, did nothing. She was just too shy to do anything and it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Shawn was in almost all of her classes. No. Not at all. She avoided people and they avoided her, the creepy nerd girl. She decided if she blocked herself off from the rest of the world no one could ever hurt her the way shed been hurt before. No one knew how much it effected her when her boyfriend Declan had cheated on her with Abigail Lytar and then blamed it on her and called her a freak. She had isolated herself from the rest of the world after that. Abigail had been Shawn's girlfriend, how does someone cheat on Shawn? He's so cute and sweet and no Juliet. You hate him, you want nothing to do with him, you can't be thinking about him like that. She guessed that if she actually met him she would change her mind, but it's set right now. Juliet thought up a lot of crazy ideas, imagined a bunch of amazing things, that's all she had, her thoughts, but she never in her wildest dreams could've imagined the day when she actually met Shawn Spencer.w

* * *

"Okay class today we're going to partner up for a chemistry lab that will last 2 weeks. When I call your names I want you to come to my desk and draw a name out of the white bag. Jeffery Castro."Jeffery drew a name and grimaced.

"Who did you get Jeffery?" Mrs. Santiago asked.

"Diana," Jeffery responded bitterly.

"Okay now go take your seat next to Diana and I'll draw the next name here," Mrs. Santiago looked down at her list and read off the next name. "Shawn Spencer," of course she would smile when she said his name, Juliet thought. Shawn walked up with that smile of his and drew a name. "Who did you draw Shawn?"

"Juliet O'Hara," I looked up sharply. There's no way he said my name, I heard my name, yes, but he was smiling. He said my name and he's happy about it? This is new. I decided to ignore the butterflies that exploded in my stomach and outwardly I frowned so people thought I wasn't happy about this match up.

"Alright Shawn go sit next to Juliet and I'll call the next name," If anything else was said I didn't hear it. I was zoomed in on that 400 watt smile that was currently coming toward me. Why is he smiling? Nobody likes me. Nobody! I scowled at him when he took the seat next to me. It was already empty because well it was the seat next to me.

"Hi, Juliet, I'm Shawn, it's nice to meet you," he said to me. I just glared at him to let him know I wasn't interested. His face fell a little and because of that my glare softened just a smidgen. "You know that's not going to work on me. I can see the girl wanting to jump out and make friends and be social and just care. I can see it, so don't scowl, it's not going to scare me away," I was blown away. No one, not even my mom, had stood up to me like that and pretended like they care about me. I didn't know how to react. So many emotions were going through me at the same time. I guess the anger won, because what I did here sure wasn't kindness.

"You don't know me. You should just shut up and leave me alone. I hate you to be honest and if we would just treat this awful situation like if we don't do it then we're all going to die then I think that would be a lot easier," what was I saying!? He was reaching out to me why the heck am I doing this?

"Nah, I'm good. I want to get to know the girl behind the scowl. The girl that won't let anyone in. You know Jules. Can I call you Jules?" He didn't even wait for me to respond. "We have something in common." I just looked at him funny for a second before he smiled and responded "Our exes cheated on us with each other," if anyone else would've said that I'm pretty sure I would've punched them, but this is Shawn.

"Yes they did," how does he talk about it so easily? That's exactly what I asked him.

"I guess, because I didn't like her as much as I thought ya know?" I shoo my head no. Even if he didn't like her he still should've been hurt. I told him that too.

"Yeah and I was. Don't get the wrong impression, I was angry, I was screaming what did I do wrong? I just. I got over it easily, because everything happens for a reason. Abigail just wasn't the one." Right when I was about to answer the bell rang.

"Okay class see you tomorrow and we'll begin on the assignment," Mrs. Santiago yelled over the bell.

"Well Jules, lets go to our next class. Want to walk together?"

"Uh. Yeah sure, whatever," I responded casually although inside her stomach was tightening up into knots, she was kind of nervous. That didn't just happen, no she doesn't get nervous because of a boy.

"Oh and Jules?" He was rush asking since the class was getting closer.

"Yes Shawn?"

"If you ever need any help in school I'm here," I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. "I mean you know like a tutor, I could... tutor you," wow that was lame Shawn thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry it was stu... Wait what?"

"Yes, how's tonight? My parents aren't going to be home til 8 so we can work til about 7:30?" I responded.

"Oh uh yeah. Yeah tonight works. I'll meet you at the front of the school then?"

"Mhm."

"Til then my fair Juliet," he took a bow and walked to his seat. Gosh he was so cute. How did I hate him? Jealousy. The evil green booger. You could never hate Shawn, never.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I don't really want to write a whole bunch and them have no one like it. The more reviews the more motivation I have to write more :) let me know what you think'**


End file.
